


in two moons' time

by diluc



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Baking, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Established Relationship, M/M, Slight Hurt/Comfort, True Love, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diluc/pseuds/diluc
Summary: "In Duscur, it signifies a pair's love in full bloom, a fresh start together." The way Dedue's eyes grew clouded and dreamy when speaking of Duscur broke Ashe's heart initially; and now, all he wishes for is the revival of its culture. Sure, it might be near impossible, but the world sure is unpredictable… "A Harpstring Moon marriage is heard to signify good luck.""And now," Ashe pondered, "is Lone Moon."Or: Ashe only hopes Dedue can relive the rituals of his culture again, passing them on, and the two of them are engaged.Day 1: Duscur/Traditions
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	in two moons' time

**Author's Note:**

> muge at their own birthday party: writes an ashedue and a doropetra fanfic

"Dedue," Ashe asked, kicking his feet up in the air from beside his fiancé. The latter seemed to be preparing something, probably a meal to cook, and the delightful smell alone made the archer's stomach churn. He sat upon a cooking table, flour on his hands and face, waiting for the bread he made so lovingly to rise up and get baked in the oven. "Is… are relationships...like ours viewed well upon in Duscur's culture?"

The taller man bent a little once he has put the sliced carrots and potatoes on top of the boiling beetroots inside the frying pan, and touched Ashe's nose gently. To his surprise, there was flour there, as well. "A relationship of a man with another… they were not traditional, no." Dedue shook  his head no, ponytail wiggling behind his head. His scarred face, so kind and radiant, Ashe thought, was handsome. It's strange how he falls in love with Dedue more day by day, each little minute and each breath. "Although, they were usually regarded fine if public."

Ashe recalled some traditions of Duscur Dedue had told him of before, such as eating crunchy, fried bread every Friday as to feed the spirits of the fallen; he had taken the ritual seriously since the Tragedy, and, truthfully, that was understandable. He only hoped it didn't bring the man a lot of pain, yet that was a conversation for later.   
"Hey," the archer beckoned delicately, cupping Dedue's face in his contrasting small hand; smiled a little, as to bask in the moment of having each other, together forever, "I think the meat will be boiled soon. It's been almost two hours."

The other, in turn, placed his hand onto Ashe's, eliciting a soft murmur from the latter, stroking it gently. Ashe's chest felt all bubbling around Dedue for the past three years or so, and it never ceases. He hopes it never does. 

"Ashe, my love," he uttered, me bringing his fiancé's other hand to his lips, pressing the smooth gold of his ring against his mouth. And the other man's heart feels so warm, still, at the nickname - his chest heaves as he sighs, completely and utterly enamored. (He might have grown disillusioned with the concept of knighthood, but whenever he is by Dedue's side, nothing else matters much.) "did you know that one of our traditions is Duscur is that usually, upon marriage, one of the spouses may quit their own craft?"   
"Oh?"   
"Yes. In favor of their partner's, if they so wish." Ashe still remembered how coy and shocked Dedue was upon hearing of the archer eschewing his initial dream of knighthood;  _ Are you sure? _ he asked, voice stable but eyes filled to the brim with something so surprised, to which Ashe replied,  _ Yes. _

The younger man smiled giddily. "That's another tradition we've followed, isn't it."   
"The other being…"   
Both replied simultaneously, breath-in-breath, "A spring wedding."

"In Duscur, it signifies a pair's love in full bloom, a fresh start together." The way Dedue's eyes grew clouded and dreamy when speaking of Duscur broke Ashe's heart initially; and now, all he wishes for is the revival of its culture. Sure, it might be near impossible, but the world sure is unpredictable… "A Harpstring Moon marriage is heard to signify good luck."   
"And now," Ashe pondered, "is Lone Moon."

"Indee- _Ashe_ , the bread!"

The archer's eyes widened. "Right! The bread!"   
He jumped off of the table in an agile manner before taking the tray out of the oven - and only when he has brought it out and settled the bread on top of their kitchen table did he realize he forgot to put on the gloves. He'd facepalm, but his hands itched too bad.

And before he could call for Dedue, the latter appeared out of the bathroom, a vulnerary in hand and a worried expression signified by creases in his brow. "Please, be careful," he cooed, opening the cap and pouring a little onto some cloth he brought. Dedue applied it against the reddened skin of Ashe's hands, and he exhaled in relief. 

"Thank you… You're always so reliable, I feel a bit guilty."   
"You shouldn't be," he wraps some more dry cloth around the damp one, effectively applying a makeshift bandage, "you deserve it."   
"But so do you, Dedue."

"And you are everything I could have ever wanted in this lifetime."   
The archer's eyes grew a tad misty. "Dedue, do you remember what day of the week it is?"   
His fiancé seemed to think over it for a little. "Friday, I believe."   
"I tried baking the fried bread you talked about… it's not very good, bu-"

Dedue trailed Ashe's speech off with a quick kiss to his lips, the latter yelping a little, cheeks and ears aflush. "Thank you." He exhales so softly Ashe felt his heart shatter. "You are extremely caring, in this way. You want to keep Duscur's tradition alive… I didn't believe it, at first, because I was sure you hated everything about it."   
"But I don't."   
"But you don't," he grinned, genuine, "and I know better now."

Ashe thought they could have their wedding at Garreg Mach in two moons' time.

**Author's Note:**

> muge: hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm idk what traditions are there  
> muge, to self: *insert your culture's traditions there then heehee*  
> (the fry bread thingy and its meaning are borrowed from my culture yes because i had no idea ive been writing this at 3 am)
> 
> (dont mind the true love tag i do not believe in such a sentiment i just thought it cute) 
> 
> hmu on twitter @mugemugemoo


End file.
